In packaging integrated circuits, it important to provide packages which allow for dissipation of heat that is generated by operation of the integrated circuit die. Generally, to remove the heat, a heat spreader is connected to a surface of the integrated circuit to allow the heat to be removed. The heat spreader may be a conductive portion of the package that is typically connected the bottom, or non-active surface, of the integrated circuit die. However, the addition of a heat spreader to the bottom of the die may increase the thickness of the package. In some applications, such as for example, a cellular telephone, a lower profile package is desirable to reduce the size of the phone. Therefore, it is desirable to have a low profile packaged integrated circuit while still having good thermal dissipation.
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention.